Le feu et la végétation ne s'accordent pas
by lilouscythe
Summary: Edward est venu sauvé Envy des griffes de Greed. Et voilà qu'après bien des peripeties il se retrouve dans cette demeure... avec un Greed desireux d'apprendre à se faire aimer d'Envy et d'un Envy ne voulant qu'une chose : partir. Dernier Chapitre!
1. Prologue

Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : UA, OCC tit peu de Yaoi

Disclaimers : A part Shadows et Kaina tout les personnage appartienne à Madame (ou mademoiselle va savoir) Hiromu Arakawa

**Prologue**

Il y a un moment (bah Oui, longtemps c'est trop loin), Un petit garçon nommé Ed ( Ed:comment ça petit?) donc un petit garçon nommé Ed vivait avec sa chère mère( non, non c'est pas le petit chaperon rouge). Un jour, sa chère mère lui demanda d'aller cherche de l'eau le petit garçon pris un seau et partit à la rivière. Ladite rivière était située à un bon kilomètre. Ed sans alla. Et râla car son frère aurait pu y aller à sa place si il ne (faisait pas semblant) dormait pas.

Il marcha pendant dix minutes puis arriva enfin devant la rivière. Il se pencha pour prendre l'eau il vu quelqu'un dans l'eau. Il tendit le bras pour rattraper ce quelqu'un mais son bras était trop court. Le corps alla s'accoster sur le rivage. Ed courut jusqu'au corps. Il cru d'abord que c'était une femme. Mais non il n'avait pas de trait féminin. Ed décida de réveiller cette personne en le secouant mais en vint. Alors il décida de passer à la gifle. Il allait le re gifler une deuxième fois quand sa main fut attraper.

-C'est quoi ces manière de réveiller les gens? Demanda-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

- Excuser-moi!

-C'est pas grave. On est où là?

- on est au village de Hama.

-Ah bon?

- Oui, vous avez dut dériver. Affirma Ed.

-Arrêtes de me vouvoyer, je suis pas si vieux que ça!

- Mais je ne vous connais pas!

-c'est pas grave!

- Ma mère ma dit que...

-Ta mère ne sera pas toujours là pour vérifier si tu as appliqué son éducation correctement

Le type se leva et lui dit sans le regarder.

- Ou puis-je trouver un village?

-Euh...Ed hésita à l'amener au village.

Le type tourna son regard vers lui.

-Eh Bien eh Bien...J'avais pas remarqué que t'étais aussi petit

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT!

-Mais non, juste anormalement bas...T'as quel âge? 10 ans?

- 16 ans!

-J'ai Bien raison, t'es vachement petit

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT!

-Ha, ha, ha...t'es marrant quand même! Et tu t'appelle comment. Demanda le type.

-Edward

- C'est mimi.

-Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

- Oui? Demanda le type avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi. C'est quoi ton nom?

- Envy Majinai Kami Mori.

- Hein?

- Ben c'est mon nom.

-Vachement longggg O.O

- Je sais!

-Et moi je t'ai dit mon âge, le tien!

- Hum... juste 17 ans.

-Et pourquoi tu portes une jupe?O.o

Effectivement Envy était sortit de l'eau montrant toute ça tenue.

-Ah ça? J'en sais rien moi-même, J'ai ça depuis que ma mère m'en as mis une.

-C'est à dire?

- ben quand j'avais un an ma mère ma mis une jupe depuis je mets que des jupes.

-T'es vraiment bizarre

- Merci.

-C'était pas un compliment!

- je sais ça aussi!

-Et tu sais que tu vas te chopper la crève?

- la quoi?!

-la crève, tu va finir malade.

- ben pourquoi?

-T'es tout mOuillé et il fait froid!

- ben je vais me sécher.

- Et comment?

- Comme ça.

à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il était sec

-O.O Co...comment t'as faiiiiit?

- Et bien...secret!

-Dis? Steuplait

- je réfléchis!

-Ah bon?

- non, non je réfléchis si je te le dis.

-...

- C'est d'accord!

- Alors dis!

- Je suis un être de la foret.

-Ca explique pourquoi tu ressemble à une plante verte.

- Sympas! d'habitude il crie et ne m'approche plus.

-Tu m'as dit que j'était petit, je me venge.

Envy sourit

-T'es sympa, finalement! Dit-il.

Ed le regarda un moment puis puisa son eau.

-moi faut que je rentre chez moi, sinon ma mère va me trucider.

- je viens avec toi . 

- Ah?

- Oui y faut que j'aille dans un village

-Pourquoi faire?lui demande-t-il en commençant à marcher.

- Je cherche un village.

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu cherches un village?

- je cherche un village qui jadis s'appelait Hatsu.

-Euuh..chuis nul en histoire, moi.

" Au moins il arrête de me demander pourquoi je cherche un village " Pensa Envy un sourire radieux au lèvres.

-Et sinon, euh...Ca fait quoi d'être un esprit des bois?

- Tu peux passer d'un arbre à l'autre, d'une foret à l'autre ect...

- Et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans l'eau?

- Sais pas!

Ed se tut pour écouter le bruit du vent, il aimait se silence-là.

- ta dit qu'il s'appelait comment ton village? Demande Envy.

- Hama

- Hama?

-Oui, si je te le dis.

- c'est que ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Hn...

- C'est gravé dans mon esprit!

-Bah cherche un peu mieux, haricot vert!

- ta gueule Chibi!

"Chibi? C'est quoi ce surnom?" Se demanda Ed.

Envy soupira puis réfléchis.

"Alors...je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part...Mais oùùù????aaaaaaahrrr!!! pourquoi m'en souviens plus?"pensa Envy

- Nii-san.

- Al?

- C'est qui lui?

-Ah! Al, lui c'est Envy, c'est hum...un ami... Envy, c'est Al, mon p'tit frère!

- Hum? interrogea Envy qui venait de revenir à la réalité.

"Envy t'es pas malin" se dit Ed

- Sa y est. Cria-t-il.

- Sa y est quoi? Demanda Ed

- J'ai trouvé.

-Trouvé quoi? demanda innocemment Al.

- Hatsu. dit Envy avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

-Quoi?c'est quoi?demandèrent Ed et Al simultanément.

Il montra du doigt le village de Hama

-Quoi, y'a quoi là bas? demanda Al

"mais quels imbéciles!!!" se dit Envy

- Ed...je t'ai dit que je cherchais un village nommé Hatsu.

-Oui...mais me dis pas que Hama c'est Hatsu!

- si!

-Mais tu dois faire quoi là bas au juste?

- Euh...hum.

"je vais pas leur dire, si?" se demanda Envy

- Il y a 300 ans...

-Ah nan un comte de fées...souffla Ed

- Euh non c'est la réalité...

-Ah? raconte!

- Il y a 300 ans…les esprits de la foret et ceux du feu…

-on fait un barbecue?ironisa Ed. Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de son frère.

- Il y a 300 ans…les esprit de al foret et ceux du feu…sont entré en guerre et elle était censé durer 300 ans ...Censée durer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais elle ne c'est pas arrêtée pour autant. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter elle subsiste dans mon monde.

- Mais pourquoi t'es là alors?

- parce que malheureusement il y a 300 ans il ont envoyé…

- Envoyé une lettre?

- Non...mon p'tit frère dans le monde humain.

- Ton...p'tit frère?Y'a 300 ans?! S'écria Ed.

- Oui, Oui.

-Tu m'as dit que t'avais 17 ans, pourquoi tu me dis que ton petit frère a été envoyé ici il y a 300 ans?!

- ah oui ça...en tant qu'être de la foret je peux changer de temps en passant d'une foret à l'autre si je le désire.

-Et pourquoi t'es venu maintenant?

- Parce que la guerre éclate toujours dans mon époque et qu'il l'on fait hier.

-Et ton frère, c'est qui? On pourra t'aider!

- Mon frère c'est Wrath Wakai Akuma

-Et vive les noms à rallonge! railla Ed

- c'est une tradition chez moi de citer tout les noms

-Eh bah chez nous, on aime faire court, alors: t'as une idée de où il est?

- il a été relacher à cette épôque dans le village de hatsu par les esprit du feu

-Donc il doit être par là...

- Oui

-On y va!Al, va donner l'eau à maman et dis lui que je joue avec des copains.

- c'est pas bien de mentir

-on s'en fout!

- d'accord

Al courut en direction de la maison, Ed et Envy coururent en direction du village

- allons on centre du village. proposa Envy.

Ed acquiesça Envy avança. Et regarda anxieusement les alentours Il regarda la place. Et vit une ombre se déplacer furtivement ses yeux se remplire d'étoile. Il courut si vite qu'Ed eut à peine le temps de le suivre. Il criait des "Wrath" retentissant. L'ombre ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de courir. Envy s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- W...r...a...t...h.

L'ombre s'arrêta net se tourna vers Envy et lui lança un regard terne.

- WRATH?!

-...

"L'ombre" ne répondit pas, incapable d'articuler un mot. Envy courut vers lui. Il se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant qui se tenait là. Il avait osé espéré. Il regarda encore et encore l'enfant, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire d'idées. Il lui ressemblait un peu mais c'était un banal gamin.

-et meeeeeeeeerde...jura t'il.

Il s'excusa auprès du gamin et reparti vers Ed.

- C'était pas lui! Affirma Envy.

- Dommage. On va chercher où, maintenant? demanda Ed.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ed sembla réfléchir un instant puis sourit. Il se tourne vers Envy et lui dit:

-Sur l'autre berge de la rivière, il y a encore un bout de "forêt". On peut toujours aller fOuiller là-bas, non?

- Oui.

Ed remarqua qu'Envy devenait inquiet. Pour l'obliger à avancer un peu, il le pris par la main et le tira sur quelques mètres. Arriver devant la rivière, Envy fut encore plus inquiet. Ed, qui n'aimait pas voir les gens inquiets comme ça, lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu te tracasses comme ça?

- traversons la rivière!s'exclama Envy pour changer de sujet.

Ed le rattrapa par le poignet et reposa sa question

- secret

- T'as vraiment beaucoup de secrets!

- Oui.

Envy, pour rassurer un peu Ed, lui sourit et avança vers la rivière. il regarda la profondeur et la force du courant. Il posa un pied sur la surface de l'eau, puis l'autre.

- Tu...Tu marche sur l'eau?

-Eh ouaip! dis Envy un grand sourire peint sur le visage. C'est plutôt un tour de passe-passe mais bon.

Ed le regardait avec une tête étonnée, et lui demanda

-Et moi, je peux pas marcher!

- T'es pas assez léger

-Eh! je ne te permet pas!

- Faut être léger, je déplace des nénuphar sous mes pied et il soutienne à peine mon poids.

-Je suis pas si lourd que ça, si?

- Je sais pas tu fais combien de kilo.

-Euh...50 je crois...dit Ed en se frottant la nuque, gêné

- C'est de trop quoi bon attends.

Envy passa la rivière posa sa main sur un arbre qui tomba directement.

-Heiiiiiiiiin? un arbre qui tombe comme ça?!

- je pose ma main sur l'arbre je fais remonter les racines donc il ne tient plus pied et tombe.

-c'est technique dis donc!

- Oui.

-Heu...toi tu vas marcher sur l'eau et moi sur le tronc, c'est ça?

- Moi j'ai marcher sur l'eau toi tu va marcher sur le tronc

Ed marcha sur le tronc en manquant de se casser la gueule 3 trois fois et réussit à mettre le pied par terre.

- T'es pas doué!

-Oh ça va! je fais pas ça tout les jours!

Envy sourit puis chercha du regard le petit bout de foret qu'avait dont Ed avait parler.

- Bon on y va? demanda Ed

Envy fit signe d'attendre

- Qu'es-ce qui a. Demanda le blond

-toi tu le vois pas mais moi si. C'est bourrés des petits monstres, là dedans!

- JE SUIS PAS PETIT!

-C'est pas de toi que je parlais...fit Envy en arborant un magnifique sourire (attention, on s'égare --")

Un bruit de feuille poussé retentit. Ils tournèrent la tête et Envy écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

- TOI? cria Envy. C'était pas son frère, mais quelqu'un qu'il connaissait

- Salut mon chère VyVy!

-M'appèles plus JAMAIS comme ça

- Oh salut je m'appelle Kaina Umi Tsukiyo. Se présenta-t-elle à Ed.

-Encore un nom à rallongeeeeeeee! railla celui-ci

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a? Demande Kaina.

-Il est pas habitué à ce qu'on dise tout nos noms, c'est tout.

-Oh. S'exclama-t-elle.

- et elle c'est un esprit de la foret aussi?

-Comment? Envy ne t'a pas parlé de moi? Honte à lui!

- Oups!

-Puisqu'il ne t'a pas parlé de moi, je vais me présenter moi-même! Je suis un esprit de l'eau et si Envy ne dit pas du Bien de moi il fini en carpette.

Ed parut étonné Envy dit à Ed:

-Et accessoirement c'est une enquiquineuse de première, une râleuse avec un ego surdimensionné.

- Envyyyyyyyyy. dit-elle d'une façon à faire froid dans le dos

Kaina ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle lui envoya un superbe coup de pied là où ça fait Bien mal.

- j'aurais pu utiliser l'épée mais ça aurait fait peut-être moi mal ça dépend. Dit-elle sur un ton sympathique à Ed.

Ed pensa "Note à moi-même: ne jamais dire du mal de Kaina..."

Envy se releva Et pour se venger, tira un coup sec sur les cheveux de la jeune femme c'est à se moment que Ed pensa à la détailler. Elle était assez grande et avait de long cheveux bleu qui lui descendait environ jusqu'au hanche elle avait des yeux bleu comme l'eau. elle portait un tee-shirt à bretelle et une jupe un peu plus longue que celle d'Envy le tout étant bleu. Envy le choppa à la regarder et se dit "encore un qui va tomber sous son chaarme! youpiiiii!" d'un ton ironique.

- Tu viens chercher quoi palmier?

- Mon frère. Et t'en mêle pas, savonnette

- Tu veux aller dire bonjour au poisson? Il est ou notre p'tit Wrathouille?

- On en sait rien, c'est justement pour ça qu'on est là!

- les esprit du feu ne sont pas gentil?

- Ralalah! on est en guerre, ils l'ont enlevé et libéré quelque part par là!

- Tu pourrais me remercier d'avoir éliminer le type de la foudre là-bas.

-Et toi tu pourrais me remercier de t'avoir couvert quand tu sortais jusqu'à pas d'heure!

- Dites. interrompis Ed.

-Oui? demandèrent-ils simultanément

- On dirait des gamin! on devrait chercher ton frère.

-Il a pas tort! fit remarquer Envy

Kaina haussa les épaules et Envy eut un déclic.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fou ici?

- Moi? demanda Kaina

-Nan le pape!fit sarcastiquement Envy

- pff...Shadows est parti en espion faut bien que je le retrouve je pense qu'il a été capturé.

-Tu vas le chercher, moi et Ed on va chercher Wrath

- Je veux venir avec vous.

-Non. Fit froidement Envy

- Mais pourquoi?

-Tu risques de te liquéfier, j'ai pas de sac en plastique, moi!

- C'était le jour de mes 5 ans. je le fais plus maintenant

-J'en doute!

- Je ne sais même pas le faire sur commande.

- Va chercher Shadows et qu'on en parle plus

- Envyyyyyyyyyy

-Non

- Tu drague le p'tit blond c'est ça

Envy et Ed sursautent. Envy va massacrer Kaina et Ed essaye de pas penser au "p'tit blond". après une heure de bagarre à force égale ils s'arrêtèrent Envy avait réussit à convaincre Kaina d'aller chercher Shadows et de ne pas les suivre. Mais bien sûr elle décida de les suivre discrètement

- C'est qui par rapport à toi Kaina? demanda Ed timidement

- Juste ma meilleure amie on ce connaît depuis qu'on à 1 ans.

-Wahou! moi aussi j'ai une amie comme ça!

- Impossible qu'elle soit comme Kaina.

-C'est sûr...Mais avec ses clés à molettes dans tout les sens...EP! Minute! tu viens de dire "pas comme elle?" tu cacherais pas un truc, toi?

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu insinue? On est ami et cette fille c'est un dangers publique.

-Ah bon?

- tu la jamais vue avec un bâton quand elle est en colère.

-Je préfères pas, nan!

- Tu as un bon esprit au moins.

-Merci

Envy sourit. C'est que ce blond était gentil.

- Ou le feu pourrait aller. demande tout d'un coup Envy.

-Hn?

- quoi?

-Ah Euh…rien, rien

- alors ou?

-Je sais pas... Là où y'a plein d'herbe...je pense.

- Le feu?

-Euh..Oui, peut-être…de l'herbe sèche, pour mieux la brûler...

- Ah bon? Et ou y peut y avoir ça?

- Derrière ces arbres là, c'est là où on entrepose toutes les herbes.

- Allons-y alors!

-Oui.

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'endroit indiqué, tandis que Kaina s'était arrêtée au moment où ils ne parlaient plus d'elle. Sur un tas d'herbe était assis quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était pas Bien grand. Il devait avoir maximum quatorze ans. Envy resta silencieux et avait fait signe à Ed de rester un peu plus loin. Il s'était avancé vers le tas.

- Shadows tu fou quoi ici.

- Blonde?

il se tourna puis regarda à nouveau le garçon, il avait les cheveux vert avec des mèches bleue et portait un pantalon en jeans brun et un débardeur semblable à celui de sa sœur de couleur noir Envy éclata de rire puis lui dit:

-Achètes toi des lunettes, c'est un gars!

- Avec une natte?

-Oui. Et moi alors, je dois me sentir visé? menaça Envy en désignant ses longues mèches.

- Mais toi je sais que t'es un mec.

-Oui bah lui c'est aussi un mec, ça fait depuis ce matin qu'il m'aide à chercher Wrath.

- Wrath à disparu?

- oui d'ailleurs Kaina te cherche.

-Ah merci mon pote!

Shadows sauta de son tas d'herbes et couru. En passant devant Ed il lui dit "Au plaisir de te revoir, belle blonde!"

- Blonde? interrogea Ed.

Envy revint vers lui et lui dit:

- Ce gosse a cru que t'étais une fille...

- quoi?

-Et puis laisse tomber, belle blonde! se moque Envy

Ed ragea intérieurement.

-je suis pas une meuuuuuuuuuf...

Envy sourit puis chercha du regard quelqu'un susceptible d'être un esprit du feu Il repéra quelque chose de bizarre foncer su eux, il eut juste le temps de prendre Ed par la taille et de le tirer vers l'arrière, Envy était allongé à terre et Ed sur lui. Envy avait tourné au rose.

- Yes j'avais donc raison. S'exclama Kaina.


	2. Chapter 1

Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : UA, OCC tit peu de Yaoi

Disclaimers : A part Shadows et Kaina tout les personnage appartienne à Madame (ou mademoiselle va savoir) Hiromu Arakawa

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1**

Ed avait lui aussi tourné au rose (plutôt rouge mais bon) et c'était vite enlevé de sur Envy.

- Oh mais vous gêner pas pour nous!

-TOI J'T'EMMERDE! cria Envy

- J'ai pas entendu crie plus fort!

-Grrrrrrrrrrr!

- Je pensais que les plantes vertes s'acoquinaient avec des êtres sylvains.

-Mais ferme ta gueule!

- Maintenant que j'ai trouvé Shadows je vais te coller.

-Eh meeeeeeeerde...se plaignit-il

-Oh tu veux rester seul avec ton blond, peut-être?

Envy ragea intérieurement.

-Déjà c'est pas mon blond

- Non c'est ta blonde. intervint Shadows.

Envy se retins d'aller foutre une beigne à ce petit..

-je suis pas une meuf. se plaignit Ed

un phœnix survola l'endroit ou ils était. Tout le monde leva la tête. Il poussa comme un cris de victoire Ed le regarda comme s'il était un hot-dog parlant.

- Il y a un village tout prés. demanda Kaina.

-Oui.dit Ed

- Une minute de silence. dit la jeune femme

Ed la regarda bizarrement

- Il est naze ton mec! pour faire simple il vient de détruire le village.

Envy se leva et alla botter le train à Kaina. Ed ne réagis plus. "détruire le village?Mais..."

- Avec un peu de chance il ajuste tuer un esprit de l'eau ou de la foret. ajouta Kaina avec un regard froid pour Envy.

Celui ci parti bouder dans son coin (dans son coin Près d'Ed)

- C'était quoi tout à l'heure? demande Ed pour changer de sujet.

- Quand? Demanda Kaina.

- Juste avant que vous voyez Ed sur moi...

Ce dernier rosit mais le cacha très biEn en tourna la tête vers un oiseau

- Ah...on la vu passer à côté de nous.

-Bah c'était quoi?

- C'est juste une licorne!

-elle avait mis le turbo ou quoi?! s'exclama Envy

Kaina montra la foret derrière eux.

-C'est sur. Dit la jeune femme.

-Hein? S'exclama Ed.

- Il y a le feu. Affirma Kaina.

-Bah va l'éteindre, savonnette!

- Baka! Si il y a le feu il y a deux explications...

-La première:?

- Un feu de foret et la deuxième un esprit du feu.

-Flash info présenté par Kaina, merci! 'reprenant son sérieux' Alors il faut se grOuiller de récupérer Wrath avant qu'il ne finisse en grillade.

- Qu'es-ce qui nous dit qu'il est là!

-On en sait rien justement! Si il est dans le village à l'heure qu'il est il doit être chez des gens!

- Sauf si... et le nain va voir au village, Shadows visite tout les autres lieu! Ordonna Kaina.

-NAIN?!

- Oui, oui les petites créature qui peuple les montagnes!

- Je suis pas un nain!

- Tu es juste anormalement petit alors!

-Pas petit, je suis normal! et puis d'abord je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble!

- Et ben... commence Kaina.

- Il me ressemble avec des cheveux noirs, sans le bandeau et il porte un short…Continue Envy.

- Dans le bénéfice du doute t'attrapes le pied droit de chaque gamin et tu regarde si y ont un tatouage. Termine Kaina.

-attends! dit Shadows. J'peux venir avec toi, si tu veux!

Ed hocha la tête Shadows le pris par la main et se mit à courir en disant:

- ON EST PARTIIIIIIS!

- sans déc on l'avait pas remarquer!

Une fois Envy et Kaina seuls, celle-ci lui demanda:

-Bon, on fait quoi nous?

- On va chercher ton frère avant qu'il finisse en grillade

Envy hocha la tête positivement Ils partirent tout deux vers le feu. Arrivés près de la zone en feu, Envy lui dit:

-C'est Bien eux, ça!

- Ouais les feu de foret y sont d'un chiant. Ironisa Kaina

en réalité ils appelaient souvent les esprits du feu les feux de foret.  
-PFF!! TU VAS VOIR COMMENT JVAIS LES CALMEEER!!!

- Moi je te dit qu'ils ont détruit le village!

-Dans ce cas là on est mal barrés!

- Pourquoi?

-On va avoir du mal a retrouver tout le monde...

- C'est vrai! on devrait aussi se trouver des alliés!

-Mais là y'a plus personne --"

- j'ai jamais parler des humains

-Mais même...Ils ont presque tous déserte!

- Ouais y sont naze

-pfft quels lâcheurs

- Hum...

Kaina sourit.

-Pourquoi tu souri?

- Parce que...

Elle tira la langue à Envy Il lui rendit, vu comme ça on aurait dit deux gamins.

- Bon on regarde le feu de camp?

-Et si on l'éteignait? Apres tout, un verre d'eau c'est toujours utile!

- Ouaip.

Kaina ferma les yeux puis la pluie tomba d'un coup

Le feu sembla se calmer un peu.

-Ah! c'est malin je suis tout trempé maintenant!deuxième fois de la journée!

- ben t'as qu'à te sécher plante verte.

-C'est pas agréable!

- Tu na pas le goût des choses!

-toi non plus

- Méchant...tu la foutu ou ton fiancé?

-Mais arrêtes avec ça!

- avec quoi?

-c'est pas mon fiance

- Greed Nayami Saikon, n'est pas ton fiancé?

-Ah si...mais je l'aime pas, lui!dit Envy en prenant une mine dégoûtée

- C'est un mariage arrangé.

-Oui peut-être mais j'en veux pas de ce type!

- si tu avais accepter de l'épouser on serait pas en guerre!

-Mais je l'aime pas! Il à qu'a aller voir l'autre con là, Kimblee machin bidule!

- Il te trouve sexy. dit Kaina en souriant. et c'est Kimblee Suibaku! ah au fait on pourrait aller voir les êtres de l'ombre!

-Rien a branler s'il me troue sexy ou pas. On va voir les anti-lumière!

- Ouais bon...on doit aller sous terre.

-Ah nan, vais encore me salir!

- Et je vais me casser un ongle et je suis une fillette. fit Kaina comme pour imiter Envy.

- Baka. T'es au courant que si j'ai des manières de filles c'est ta faute?!

- Ah et pourquoi? C'est peut-être pour ça que Greed t'aime bien il a un homme et une femme dans la même personne.

-oh et pi toi et cet imbécile, vous faites pas mieux!

- Quel imbécile?

-Si, si! ton "chouchou adoré que je n'aime"!fit Envy qui visiblement avait espionné son amie

- Blood Ketsueki Unmei?

-Ouais lui là!

- Qu'es-ce que t'as contre lui?

-rien!

Kaina tappa trois quatre fois le sol. Envy leva les yeux au ciel. Une trappe s'ouvrit en laissant voir un toboggan métallique.


	3. Chapter 2

Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : UA, OCC tit peu de Yaoi

Disclaimers : A part Shadows et Kaina tout les personnage appartienne à Madame (ou mademoiselle va savoir) Hiromu Arakawa

****

Chapitre 2

-On fait du toboggan?demanda Kaina avec un air enfantin.

Kaina glissa dans le toboggan sans réponse de Envy. Il attendit qu'elle soit hors du chemin pour éviter de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses puis glissa à son tour.

Une fois arrivé en bas il lui dit sur un ton féminin:

-J'ai salit ma jupe par ta faute! bouh! honte sur toiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kaina ne fit pas attention à lui et dit:

- Salut Blood-san.

-Salut salut! dit-il.

Envy se senti seul quelques secondes avant que Blood ne le remarque.

- Ah mais c'est ce bon vieux Envy.

-Ah mais c'est ce gamin Bloody-chan!

- Alors ta enfin décider d'arrêter cette guerre en te marier avec Greed? Et y a une rumeur qui cour comme quoi tu aurais paumé ton frère.

-Non je n'irai pas avec cet idiot et Oui on a paumé Wrath.

- Je vois que tout les esprit on changé d'époques! fit remarquer Kaina pour couper court à la conversation.

-Bah Oui faut croire...répondit Blood en oubliant Envy instantanément.

- Je trouve ça débile! Dit Envy

-Bah pourquoi? Demande Kaina.

- Parce que si un crétin, j'ai nommé moi, n'accepte pas de se marier avec le prince du feu, j'ai nommé Greed, même si un millénaire passait rien ne s'arrangerais.

-T'as pas tort...TROUVE TOI UN AUTRE FIANCE!!!! cria Kaina.

- Euh... c'est lui qui a fait la guerre parce que je voulais pas me marier avec lui, c'est lui qui me veux! Moi je veux Bien me trouver un fiancé, mais reste à savoir si ce crétin va continuer à faire la guerre juste parce qu'il veux.

- Et si on tuait Greed?

-Mais t'es malade?dit Envy avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes

elle porta sa main à son front

- non tout va bien

-mais t'es vraiment conne?!

- Envy t'es trop méchant

à peine ses mots fini qui al trappe s'ouvrait à nouveau et que Shadows descendait suivit d'Ed

- sa y est on là trouvé

-A la bonne heure! s'exclame Kaina

- Il est ou? demanda Envy avec des p'tites étoile dans les yeux.

-Il est juste derrière Ed! Répondit Shadows avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est pas une ombre j'espère ça a été un peu rapide. dit Envy.

Kaina toussota

-Quoi?dit Envy en s'adressant a Kaina

- Alors notre dispute, notre discutions ect...ça doit bein faire une demi-heure!

- Ouais, t'as raison.

- Shadows c'est une ombre?

L'interpellé sursauta et fut pris d'un rire nerveux

- Ouin c'est une ombre!

-RETOURNE LE CHERCHER IMMEDIATEMENT!!!cria Kaina

- Mais c'est pas marrant!

Envy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ed le regarda rire comme un bambin. Ils avaient l'air de tous Bien s'entendre malgré leurs chamailleries.

- On est con. finit par dire le vert.

-Ouais trop, mais c'est pour ça qu'on est autant!conclut Shadows.

- Non mais c'est pas ça.

-C'est quoi alors?demanda Shadows

- On a chercher partout, partout sauf à un endroit.

-OÙ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous

- Chez un type qui...Envy s'amusa à jouer au devinette...qui est grand!

-Mais encore?

-...qui se croit tout permis.

-Mais encore?

- ...qui est fou de moi!

-Et la modestie t'en fais quoi? Bon on a trouver. Oui et alors?

- Il nous reste plus qu'a aller là-bas et la modestie tant fait quoi mais pourquoi tu dis ça savonnette?

- Parce que autant dire "sans moi il n'est rien"

- C'est la même chose! sa reviens au même! je souffre T.T

-Bon on y vaaa? demande impatiemment Shadows

- Il est aussi malade que toi T.T. dit Envy

-Merci c'est gentil T.T

- Allons-y ;;

Sur ce, ils partirent en direction de chez Greed, ils traversèrent une ou deux foret brûlée. Aucun ne semblait choqué par les dégâts, pas même Ed. Ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique maison blanche qui faisait au mois trois maison de large et un immeuble de plus de 2000 étage.

-Waaaah ça fait mal aux yeux!!!!s'exclama Ed.

- Tiens c'est plus tout rouge! remarqua Envy.

il y avait une grille qui protégeait un jardin.

-Bon.on est devant mais qui fait quoi?demanda Kaina

- Tu va sonner. Essaya Envy.

-Non.je pense que si c'est toi qui va lui parler ce sera mieux

Envy pris une jolie teinte bleue

Il posa un pied, puis l'autre. Kaina qui en avait marre d'attendre donna un coup de pied à Envy dans le dos ce qui fit qu'il alla se manger la grille.

-AÏE MAIS T'ES MALADE?! gueula celui-ci

Envy inspira un bon coup puis sonna.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Monsieur Greed daigna ouvrir la porte. A la vue d'Envy, il se précipita vers la grille il le serra dans ses bras

- Tu as accepter ma demande?

-Non. Mon frère.

- Ton frère ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

-Où est mon frère? Demanda rageusement Envy.

- Et si tu rentrais?

-Tu me dis d'abord où il est!

- Je ne sais pas maintenant viens!

Il tira Envy à l'intérieure de la maison.

A l'extérieur, Kaina avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux et martyrisait Ed bien que martyrisait était un bien grand mots elle essayait juste de le faire virer au rouge. Mais Ed savait garder son self-control dommage c'était beau un nain tout rouge

à l'intérieur.

bien quessayait. 

Envy avait réussit à se dégager de Greed. Celui-ci malheureusement l'avait maintenant plaqué contre un mur. Mais Envy à la solution à tout: il flanqua un coup de genou a Greed qui n'avait pas prévu ça comme ça.

- Envy, mon ange, tu sais que je peux faire retrouver ton frère. Dit Greed qui était à genoux à terre.

-Pas de chantage.

- A l'heure qu'il est il doit souffrir tout le monde sait pourquoi cette guerre à lieu.

-Alors arrête de me vouloir moi.

- L'amour ne peut être commandé.

Greed actionna une manette et on entendit les cris de Wrath retentir.

-Enfoiré.dit Envy à Greed

Et puis t'as raison, l'amour ne peut être commandé, c'est pour ça que mon cœur est déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. ajouta Envy.

- Je plaints ton frère!

- Tu sais quoi? Vas te faire foutre! lui cria Envy en courant vers l'origine des cris.

Greed sourit. Envy essaya d'ouvrir la porte et n'arriva pas. quand il frappait dedans il se faisait mal. Greed qui s'approchait en marchant enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Envy il lui posa un baiser dans le cou. Envy voulu se détacher de lui, mais n'y arriva pas. Il essaya de trouver un moyen pour se sauver.

- Cela ne sert à rien mon cher...

-S'il te plait...laisse moi tranquille ça ne servira a rien.

- Tu crois ça?

Greed fit glissa sa main le long de la hanche d'Envy.

- Tu enlèves ta main de la! cria t'il

- Chutt...ça va aller tout seul

-Mais enlève ta main je te diis!!!protesta t'il

Greed remonta sa main sous la jupette d'Envy. Envy se retint de lui flanquer une gifle. Greed le poussa contre la porte Envy lui jeta un regard dégoûté et terrifié.

- Tu vois c'est simple!

-Nan Greed lâche moi!lui dit il la voix tremblotante

Greed le viola...

A l'extérieur

- Le nain si tu veux sauver la personne que tu aime c'est maintenant.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas

Auteur : Lilouscythe

**Genre : OCC, Yaoi.**

**Couple : GreedXEnvy mais Envy-Greed.**

**Disclaimers: tout les perso appartiennt à Hiromu Arakawa**

**Chapitre 3**

- Le nain si tu veux faire tes preuves va aider Envy!

-Quewaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

- Envy est en mauvaise position

-et comment tu le sais?

- Il ma parler par télékinésie

-Il t'a dit quoi?s'enquit le blond

- hum, hum...Kaina je t'en prie viens...pitié

Kaina avait détourné le regard pour mentir...elle allait pas lui dire ça, quand même! Ils avait décider de tout ce dire l'un à l'autre. Toute la peine ou leur chagrin. Mais il n'était pas interdit à la jeune femme de mentir au blond.

Ed perçut des début de sanglots dans ses yeux

- C'est bon j'y vais.

A l'intérieur( maintenant qu'il ont fini)

Envy était assis à terre le regard vide. Il s'était dit que ce connard ne méritait personne. Et en plus de tout il n'arrivait plus à faire venir en lui une seule émotions. Enfin...il se sentait vide il avait l'impression que même si jamais il voyait son frère il ne pourrait sauter de joie. Rien ne pouvait le faire bouger de son vide. Greed s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa sa joue. Envy ne réagi même pas. Son pied avait envie de donner u coup de pied à Greed mais son cerveau l'en empêchait La seule chose qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'est que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Greed l'embrassa. La non plus il ne réagit pas. C'est quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que quelqu'un hurla "LACHE LE" qu'il réagi. le cœur d'Envy battit la chamade il connaissait cette voix, elle le faisait frémir. Greed remarqua cette réaction. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et lâcha Envy.

- Tu veux quoi Nabot, tu vois pas qu'on fait des choses de grand!.

-A mon avis il a pas l'air trop d'accord!

- tu sais rien à ça ta quel âge...12 ans?

-J'ai 16 ans, tête de cul

- Tu vois ta pas l'âge pour lui

-J'en ai rien à foutre!cria Ed

Greed claqua des doigt et quelqu'un s'approche vers le blond. Envy se leva, poussa Greed de son chemin et se posta tout près d'Ed.

- C'est Kaina c'est ça. murmura-t-il.

-Oui. lui répondit-il

Greed attrapa le bras de Envy et le tira vers lui Greed sourit de supériorité, tandis qu'Envy commençait déjà à être dégoûté. Il lui caressait la joue, sous le regard étonné d'Ed. Envy n'essayait pas de se libérer mais essayait d'éviter sa main. Greed agrippa la taille de Envy et l'immobilisa contre lui. Envy fut pris d'un élan de dégoût et sa se voyait. Ed était déstabilisé. Greed sourit et fit comme-ci Envy le préférait à lui. Envy prit pourtant son courage à deux mains.

- Ta pas compris Crétin je t'aime pas! je te hais!

Greed cessa de sourire et relâcha son étreinte. Envy couru vers Ed. Envy savait seulement que Ed ne pourrait tenir contre Greed. il était quand même allé à l'école avec lui. Envy pris Ed par le poignet et le traîna en dehors de la salle. ils sortirent rapidement et Envy s'arrêta net devant Kaina Il baissa le regard.

- Toujours prête à m'aider hein?

- Oui! fit-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux

- Et puis je ne peux rien faire contre ce type dans son royaume. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Alors on rentre. dit Kaina.

- Mais et Wrath?

-Pour l'instant on ne peut pas re rentrer sans se faire tuer. Dit Shadows.

- On na qua aller voir une amie qui est du tonnerre! affirma Kaina

-Bien! affirmèrent les autres

Ils partirent donc Ed et Envy restèrent un peu à la traîne.

- Envy?

-Oui?

- je...non rien!

-...

Ed avait subitement tourné la tête de l'autre côté

- Pa...Envy tu peux venir. cria Kaina.

-Ah Oui j'arrive!

Il coura et vu de suite ce que voulais Kaina il posa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre qui tomba pour joindre deux côté d'un canyon.

-Super! de la marche sur tronc d'arbre!S'extasia Shadows

Shadows monta le premier. Kaina constata que c'était vachement haut et Envy aida Ed à avancer.

"Comme c'est mignon!" pensa Kaina

Ils arrivèrent au bout du tronc. Kaina poussa le tronc dans le canyon et donna comme raison

- Imagine que le taré arrive.

-Raison valable! approuvèrent les autres.

Ils montèrent ensuite une falaise ou la foudre tombait sans arrêt

"sympa comme coin!"pensa sarcastiquement Ed

- On y est. cria Kaina sans se gêner.

Envy aida Ed a se stabiliser (bah Oui, pauvre petit!) Kaina regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est un peu trop désertique

-Tu l'as dit...approuva Envy

- Oh un boule de foin qui roule à cause du vent. s'exclame Shadows

-Quelle ironie...souffla Ed qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment

- Il fait plus chaud que d'habitude ici!

-Kaina...me dis pas que tu nous a paumés?

- Mais oui voyons il y a des éclairs tout le temps sur toute les montagne.

- Y a plusieurs montagnes ou sa arrive...--"

- On pas paumé. cette montagne était la dernières colonie de résistant

-Ok, mais explique moi où elle est?

- Morte !

-...t'es sérieuse là?

- Oui! avec un peu de chance ils ont pu fuir avant

-Kaina...je te comprendrai jamais

- Ah bon pourquoi?

-parce que c'est comme ça.

- Blondinet?

-Gnoui? marmonna Ed

- tu es pur?

-hein?

- elle te demande si tu te crois capable t'attirer un phœnix. expliqua Shadows

-Mais j'en sais rien moi!

- appelle pour voir et grouille!

Ed s'exécuta. il cria " eh ho Phœnix" un phœnix arriva mais pas pour les aidé. Greed descendit de celui-ci et fit signe à l'oiseau de partir.

-et meeeeeeerde.. V'la l'autre taré qui rapplique! railla Kaina

- taré? en voilà du respect je rase en deux secondes ton pays.

l'oiseau revint. Envy s'était mis en mode "je protège Edo-kun de Greed!" Quelque chose tomba de l'oiseau et Greed le rattrapa

-C'est quoi? laissa échapper Shadows.

- Ca? C'est Wrath. Greed sourit.


	5. Chapter 4

Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas

Auteur : Lilouscythe

**Genre : OCC, Yaoi.**

**Couple : GreedXEnvy mais Envy-Greed.**

**Disclaimers: tout les perso appartiennt à Hiromu Arakawa**

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4

Envy blêmit. Greed remarqua sa réaction, il mis un doigt en avant Envy garda la tête haute.

- J'ai quelque conditions bien sûr

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il posa Wrath à terre et le donna au phœnix. Greed s'abaissa attrapa la main d'Envy, posa un baiser dessus s'agenouilla et sortit une bague Envy fronça les sourcils.

- Veux tu m'épouser? il fit un signe sur son cou comme pour dire que si il disait non il tuait Wrath.

Envy ferma les yeux. Choisir quoi? Rester toute sa vie avec ce type et récupérer son frère ou Rester libre, faire sa vie et laisser son frère? Kaina se mordit la lèvre inférieur elle se doutait de se qu'allais choisir Envy. les larmes perlait de ses yeux.

- J'accepte. dit-il des sanglots dans la voix

Tout le monde retint ses larmes. Comme promis, Wrath fut libéré. Il couru se réfugier dans les bras de Kaina Fut que son frère était emmener sur l'oiseau. Ed regarda Envy avec un regard confiant qui disait "on viendra te chercher!" Envy ne pu sourire. Il partait déjà. Ce Greed était vraiment con. la seul chose qui pu lui faire un semblant de sourire c'était que son frère allait bien et que peut-être la guerre s'arrêterais. Tout le monde rentra chez soi. Wrath rentra bien sur avec Kaina. Ed fila dans sa chambre, s'enferma et pleura un bon coup.

- Nii-san? Dit Al.

-Quoi.dit Ed tristement

- Ce type qui ressemble à un palmier ta fait du mal?

-Non...

- Nii-san je peux entrer?

-Vas-y, entre...fit Ed en se recroquevillant sur son lit!

- Maman ta pas cru tout à l'heure!

-Plus rien ne m'importe pour l'instant...

- qu'es-ce que ta?

-Laisse tomber, Al!

- Edward quelqu'un pour toi!

-Ouais j'y vais...

devant la porte se tenait le dénommé Wrath. Il regarda autour pour voir si personne ne les regardait, ferma la porte derrière lui et lui demande doucement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je sais que mon frère voudrait te remercier, tu n'es qu'un humain et tu la aider à me retrouver.

-Oui, je ne suis qu'un humain...

- Mais un humain brave

Ed releva la tête

- C'est Envy lui-même qui la dit.

Wrath pris un bout de papier dans sa poche.

-C'est quoi?demanda Ed, curieux

- Je suppose que tu sais qu'Envy va se marier...et ben voilà l'invitation pour son mariage.

-...Ed ne répondit pas, le cœur lourd.

- Ca sera dans 7 jours.

- D'accord...fit Ed tristement

Wrath partit en fessant des signes de main, Ed fit de même et rentra. Il monta dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse.

- Nii-san? Interrogea Al qui était rester sur le lit de son frère.

- Quoi, Al?

- Pourquoi tu remonte si vite?

-Je sais pas...

Ed tourna le papier dans tout les sens puis fit un numéro de téléphone Al le regarda bizarrement. Ed quand à lui se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir le numéro. Il composa le numéro. Il attendit nerveusement qu'on décroche.

- Allô! Qui est à l'appareil. Demanda une voix inconnue au répertoire d'Ed.

-Euh...fut tout ce qu'Ed parvint à articuler

- Je vous prie de répondre Monsieur ou Madame!

-Je me suis trompé de numéro, désolé! Dit Ed rapidement.

Il regarda à nouveau le numéro et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il demanda a Al de le laisser seul. Il regarda encore et encore le papier. Il sonna et re sonna sans cesse.

"Mais il est a qui ce numéro a la fin?!" se demanda Ed.

Alors qui allait refermer son portable, il entendu une autre voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait Bien.

- Oui allô? Dit cette même voix.

Ed resta sans voix deux secondes, le temps que son cerveau lui ordonne de parler

- C'est moi...Dit-il.

-toi...?

- Edward...

-Ed?! mais comment t'as eu ce numéro?!

- C'est Wrath qui me la donner.

"Merci Wrath"songea la personne au bout du fil.

- Je dois raccrocher. Dit la personne au bout du fil une voix tremblante.

Ed ne put rien dire que la communication était déjà finie. Ed posa son téléphone sur son bureau et s'allongea sur son lit. C'était lui, il l'avait eut lui au bout du fil. Ed se senti léger, d'un coup. Il était sur son petit nuage. Mais il n'empêche qu'il allait quand même aller le sauver de l'enfer qui se préparait pour lui.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Auteur : Lilouscythe**

**Genre :U.A, OCC, Fantastique, Yaoi**

**Disclaimers : à part Kaina et Shadows tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Araawa.**

Royaume du feu

Envy faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

"Pourquoi il a appelé? Et si Greed avait décroché hein? Mais quel idiooooooooooot!"

Envy alla se sur la terrasse et se pencha sur la barrière de pierre. Quoi qu'il pense, entendre Ed ça lui a fait un peu de Bien. Envy remarqua que le peuple du feu était en faite du haut de ses collines on voyait tout. Il s'amusa à détailler le paysage... quand il sentit quand lui attachait quelque chose au cou. Envy se retourna. Il vu une des bonnes de Greed.

-Vous faîtes quoi, là? demanda t'il sur un ton peu aimable

- C'est un présent de Greed-sama il veut absolument que vous le portiez pour le repas.

-Mais qu'il est chiant!

La bonne parut indigner et elle partit. Envy soupira et resta sur le balcon. Il arracha bien sur le collier et l'écrasa.

"Il va pas penser faire de moi son jouet, non plus!"pensa Envy rageusement

alors qui allait jeter le collier dans le vide il y remarqua quelque chose de très étrange. Donc il regarda mieux pour être sur de ne pas se faire d'idées. Le cœur du cœur avait l'air incandescent.

"encore un tour de passe-passe...tssss"

Alors qu'il pensait ça il eut l'impression que l'endroit ou avait été placé le pendentif le brûlé.

"Rooh le connard! Je vais lui faire la peau!"

Sa le brûla deux fois plus.

"O.O ok, ok...gentil Greed!"pensa Envy pour se sauver de la combustion instantanée

Tout d'un coup c'était comme-ci on avait mis de la glace sur la brûlure.

"va falloir que je fasse gaffe à quoi je pense..."

A ce moment là Greed s'approcha de lui.

-Que vois-je? Une si belle beauté en liberté?

"Quoi mais qu'es-ce qu'il raconte celui-là?"

Envy soupira de consternation.

- Mon présent ta plu?

-Très... murmura Envy pour éviter de dire des trucs qui le mèneraient à finir en grillade

" Il a déjà du bénéficier de ses "avantages"". Se dit Greed.

"mais putain je dois faire quoi moi?" Se demanda Envy.

- Ah le repas est prêt!

-J'arrive... "tssssss...On ne m'a pas comme ça! j'ai 7 jours pour partir!"

le collier le brûla légèrement

-Aouch...

- Un problème mon amour?

-non rien.

Greed sourit, ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger.

"au moins…je vais essayer de parler a Kaina par télékinésie…"

- Envy tu pourrais attacher le collier à ton cou au lieu de bêtement le tenir à la main!

-Me causes pas comme ça...dit Envy d'un ton las.

Sa le brûla à nouveau. Greed sourit. Envy attacha le collier d'un air dégoûté. Le sourire de Greed s'élargit. Envy ferma les yeux et se concentra.

"Bon. Je dois garder mon self-control sinon… Kaina?"

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya.

"Kaina pitié répond"

"Oui?" répondit une voix familière

"Ouf...Kaina faut vraiment que tu m'aide"

"Envy? tout va Bien?"

" Non ce...Greed ma donner un collier tout zarbi"

"Ah?"

"Quand je pense quelque chose de mal de lui ça me brûle"

"Oh lala l'enculé il va finir mal, lui!"s'énerva Kaina

Envy ne répondit rien.

"Envy, t'es encore là?"

"Oui, Oui"

"Ouf, un instant j'ai cru qu'on t'avait kidnappé"

"Je suis déjà kidnapper"

"Y ressemble à quoi ce collier?"

"Hum...une chaîne avec un cœur et au milieu on dirait que ça brûle"

" Ah...c'était utiliser par jadis les esprit du feu pour maintenir en esclavage leur ennemi trop puissant"

"?! ALORS LA...pas penser mal, pas penser mal..."

" Hum, hum...il la juste régler sur une autre fréquence par exemple les autres était geler fut qu'il voulait accroître leur armée de feu"

"..." Envy ne put répondre.

" Rappelle-moi au premier problème"

"Attends!"

" Oui?"

"tu peux essayer de me sortir de là avant 7 jours ou de trouver une façon d'annuler le mariage?"

" je te re contacte dés que j'ai trouvé"

"merci..."

Envy sentit comme une secousse sur la table.

-Hein?laissa il échapper

Greed venait de frapper sur la table.

-Y se passe quoi?

- Rien. répondit innocemment Greed.

-Alors pourquoi tu frappes sur la table?

Greed ne répondit rien

-Ra lala...  
deux bonnes vinrent apporter les plats

Le repas se passa plus ou moins tranquillement, à la fin de celui-ci Greed s'exclama:

- bon je vais t'amener à tes appartements.

"J'espère être seul..."pensa Envy

Greed lui fit signe de le suivre et le mena dans une immense chambre avec un lit double place des dragons ou des flammes noir sur un papier peint rouge et aussi un carrelage blanc, il y avait des commodes des bureau ect... Envy siffla d'admiration devant l'immensité de la salle. Greed referma la porte et partit bien sûr il l'avait fermer à clé.

-Ro lala! Je suis pas un gosse c'est bon!

- Je ne voudrais pas te voir partir

-pffffffff

- Au faite c'est une salle anti-télékinésie

-t'es lourd

Greed s'en alla un sourire sur les lèvres. Envy s'allongea sur le lit, pensivement.

Royaume des eaux

Kaina essayait depuis dix minutes de joindre Envy.

-Rah fais chier! pourquoi j'y arrive pas?

Kaina resta comme un poteau en plein milieu de la rue.

"putaiiiiiiin! réponds espèce de palmier psychopathe!!! Okay changeons de cible bon alooooooooooors...qui pourrais-je appeler?"

- Kaina. Cria Shadows

-Nèèèèèèèè? lui répondit-elle

- J'ai un message!

- de qui ?

- de papa

- il a dit quoi?

- Qu'on avait pas intérêt à se mêler de l'affaire du de l'esprit du feu car sinon la guerre reprendrait!

-moi je laisserai pas tomber Envy comme ça!

- Hum, hum...avec un peu de jugeote on peu se défendre

-Ah?

- On signifie, toi et moi!

-Oui, t'as raison!

- On appelle qui?

-Hmmm...laisse moi réfléchir...

Shadows la regarda sourire avec une mine d'incompréhension

- Ed...

Shadows sourit a son tour Kaina rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. Suivie de près par Shadows.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Auteur : Lilouscythe

**Genre : UA, OCC, Yaoi**

**Disclaimers : Mis à part Kaina et Shadows tout les persos appartiennent à madame Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Note : désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre pour cette fic…**

Royaume du feu

Envy soupirait pour la énième foi en pensant "Veux me tirer de là!!!" Il avait cessé de frapper sur la porte. Il avait aussi essayé la fenêtre, mais rien n'y faisait. De toute manière il y avait un canyon de 6000 mètre sous la fenêtre. Alors autant rester en vie. Bien qu'il avait pensé l'espace de deux minutes de se suicider. "Non, y'aurait trop de gens qui me pleureraient...--" "avait pensé Envy. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond. "Je peux pas parler à Kaina, j'ai pas accès au téléphone, je peux même pas sortir de là...". La porte s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête, n'espérant rien voir d'anormal. Greed était dans l'entrebâille de la porte. Envy soupira d'ennui.

- Tu sais quel heure il est? Demanda Greed.

-Aucune idée et je m'en fout. Répondit-il sèchement

- L'heure d'aller essayer la tenue que tu mettra pour notre mariage!

-Greed, j'en ai rien à branler de ça!

Toute ça peau le brûla fortement encore plus que les autres fois.

-Aïe...

- Ca fait mal hein?

-...

Envy préféra ne rien répondre.

- Lève-toi!

-J'peux pas

- Pourquoi donc?

-Trop mal.

Greed s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans le dos. Envy réprima la gifle qui failli partir. Quand à lui Greed toujours un sourire plaquer au lèvres l'amena dans une salle. Envy, Bien qu'impuissant, restait à tirer la gueule. La salle était vide à part un mannequin ou il y avait la même tenue qu'Envy portait sauf que tout était rouge et que ça avait l'air de donner une intense chaleur.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

- ta tenue de mariage.

-Pff

- Essaye-là.

- si c'est la même que j'ai là…

- Tu na pas remarquer les différences.

-non. Fit Envy, craignant un peu…

- Essaye-là je te dis.

-Pffffffft

- Bien.

Greed posa Envy à terre et se cassa en fermant la porte à clé "Enflure!"Et bien sur ça le brûla. Cette fois, il eut tout loisir de dire qu'il avait mal. Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et resta là à rien faire. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à aller voir du côté de la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur une sorte de couveuse géante.

-Ouah..laissa-t-il échapper.

Il remarqua de gros oeufs rouge

-Mais c'est quoi ces trucs? Même une autruche ne pond pas des oeufs si gros.

Il se pencha un peu plus. Un des oeufs bougea. Envy retint son souffle. La coquille se cassa. On vit un bec sortir. Et un petit phœnix sortit. Envy tourna la tête en direction de la porte et souffla une injure Greed rentrait et cette fois il criait

- ENVY TU VA METTRE CETTE TENUE ET DE SUITE.

Il fallait dire qu'une heure était passée. Envy laissa échapper un léger rire moqueur.

- Je crois que tu ne ma pas bien compris.

-Tu pourra m'enfermer, tout ce que tu veux, ça ne marchera pas.

- Dire que je pensais à te laisser ta liberté une fois le mariage fait

-HEIN?

- bien sûr tu aurais pu aller voir ailleurs.

- SALE CONNARD! T'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE TU ME FAIS FAIRE?!

Envy tomba à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur, cependant il n'arrêta pas de lancer insulte sur insulte. Greed siffla d'admiration devant tant de courage.

- Tu mérite encore plus d'être mon époux. Dit Greed.

Envy continua de gueuler des insultes sous le sourire de Greed

Loin de là

Ed était assis devant la rivière et il regardait l'eau couler impatiemment. Il regardait voir si quelque chose ne viendrait pas à lui un message de n'importe quel forme. Il sursauta quand il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Nabot!!!!!!!!!!

-M'APPELES PAS COMME SAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- j'ai entendu dire que Envy...

-Que quoi?

- mais laisse-moi finir tu veux...

-Hm

- donc qu'Envy allait...non était dans la demeure de Greed.

-Ah?

- Je suis envoyer par miss Kaina.

-Je m'en doutais Bien, ça!

- et elle dit que vous devez aller voir Envy dans la demeure de Greed... mais attention pour pouvoir aller dans sa parcelle de terrain il faudra répondre à une énigme.

-génial...

- Et si tu ne la trouve pas tu moura dans d'atroce souffrance.

- --" Pose la ton énigme

- Mais ta rien compris...c'est pour entrer dans la parcelle de terrain de la demeure de Greed.

-...

Ed laissa échapper un soupir amusé Et la personne sans alla.


	8. Chapter 7

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : UA, OCC, Yaoi

**Disclaimers : Mis à part Kaina et Shadows tout les persos appartiennent à madame Hiromu Arakawa.**

Chapitre 7 :

-Okééééééééééééé...Alors...le point, faut faire le point… Alors...Envy est "prisonnier" de Greed...Et on me demande d'aller le voir...MAIS POURQUOI J'FAIS L'POINT MOI?

Il se mit à courir en direction de chez Greed (il s'en souvient encore)... Il arriva devant une dame qui était habillé d'une longue robe rouge flamme. Il recula de peur de se brûler rien qu'avec la couleur

- Bien le bonjour étranger...voici mon énigme...

1) la nuit je suis là même si tu ne me vois pas

2) je crains un peu la lumière mais c'est la qu'on me fois le mieux.

-Euuh..."réfléchissss"

- ça sera 3 pièce d'or pour un autre indice

-Non c'est bon je pense que j'ai trouvé

- Quel est la réponse?

-Une...ombre?fit Ed doucement

La femme recula de trois pas et un pont de feu se fit pour joindre les deux bout du ravin. Ed passa. Il arriva à nouveau devant la maison. Il respira un grand coup, rassemblant tout son courage et sonna. Il retint sa respiration quelque secondes. Une jeune femme d'environ seize ans vint lui ouvrirent.

-Bienvenue. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Je viens voir Envy

- Nous vous prévenons qu'il est au lit et qu'il souffre énormément

-Ah?

- Mon maître vous expliqueras mieux!

Ed hocha la tête en signa d'affirmation. Il était très nerveux. La jeune femme le laissa passer. Il entra, hésitant. Il posa un pied sur la première marche du perron. il se dit "vaut mieux que je me calme sinon je sens que ça va mal finir!" Il entendit un cri de douleur. Son sang se glaça. Il toqua donc à la porte. On vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes après. C'était une autre jeune femme d'environ 16 ans. "Il les tire sur le volet ou quoi?" se dit Ed.

- Je viens voir Envy. Dit Ed

La jeune femme paru étonnée mais le laissa entrer. Ed resta quelques secondes figé. Il rentra quand il entendit Envy injurier quelqu'un. C'est qu'il criait fort, le palmier! Il se dirigea vers la source de l'injure. Il monta des escaliers. Puis se retrouva devant une porte. Il entendit une autre injure. Il frappa à la porte. On mit du temps à lui ouvrir, et c'était encore une jeune femme de dix-sept ans. Il cligna des yeux. Il la connaissait, cette fille là.

- Putain Greed combien de fois je devrais te dire que c'est Ed que j'aime. Cria Envy.

Ed -justement- devint écarlate et se plaqua contre le mur.

- Monsieur Envy ce n'est pas Greed-sama.

Envy fut surpris

- Mais c'est qui alors?

-Euuuh... dit Ed.

- Ed?( il est doué)

Envy se leva et retomba direct sur le sol. Ed accourra auprès de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il remarqua son collier et tout autour de celui-ci une brûlure abominable. Envy rougit sous le regard insistant d'Ed.

- C'est pas lui qui ta fait? S'écria Ed.

-Pas directement...murmura Envy

- Comment ça?

-C'est cette saloperie…dès que je dis un truc mal de Greed, ça me brûle...

- Monsieur Envy...Greed-sama arrive. fit remarquer la servante.

-Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'y aille…dit Ed doucement

-Pars pas, s'il te plait…

La servante fit signe à Ed d'aller dans l'armoire. Ed acquiesça et s'enferma dans l'armoire. Envy ne bougea plus d'un cil.

- Amami je t'avais dit de ne pas le laisser se lever! S'exclama Greed qui venait d'entrer.

- Excusez-moi, Greed-sama.

Greed s'agenouilla prés d'Envy et l'embrassa. Envy failli tomber par le manque de délicatesse de Greed. Le brun prit un flacon de sa poche et arrêta d'embrasser Envy et dit:

- Ca te devrais soulager ta brûlure!

Envy ne dit rien Greed embrassa à nouveau Envy puis jeta le flacon à Amami et lui ordonna:

- Tu lui mets ça toute les heures.

Amami acquiesça. Greed sorti de la chambre

- Rah quand je pense que tu es ça sœur. S'exclama Envy pour la jeune femme.

-Croyez moi ce n'est pas si facile à vivre.

- Sa sœur? Intervint Ed en sortant de l'armoire.

-Parfaitement.affirma Envy

- Et c'est moi qui suit venu te voir pour tout t'expliquer. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ed.

-Merci

Envy soupira puis essaya de remonter dans le lit en se hissant.

-Attends je vais t'aider sinon tu vas pas faire des miracles!dit Ed

- Qu'es-ce que tu raconte?

-Envy ne te surestime pas...fit Ed en l'aidant

- Je me surestime pas. Et puis pourquoi tu l'appelle Greed-sama hein. continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Amami.

-Parce que c'est comme ça! dit Amami, en faisant mine de bouder

Envy se rallongea sur son lit et grogna sur le collier.

-T'essayes de faire quoi au juste? Demanda Ed

- Rien y a juste que ce putain de collier m'énerve.

-Bah tu peux pas l'enlever?

- Non j'arrive pas à l'enlever depuis que je l'ai mis moi-même au cou

-Tu veux que j'essaye?

Envy eut des petites étoiles dans les yeux et il articula difficilement "oui" Ed se mit donc à la tâche. Il essaya d'abord de l'enlever de façon normal puis avec des ciseaux.

-Putain c'est soudé ton truc?

- C'est un sortilège spécial. Dit Amami.

-Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, toi? Demande en même temps Envy et Ed.

- Mais vous étiez si mignon!

Ed tourna la tête et Envy jeta un regard noir à Amami.

- Seul mon frère peut le retirer

-Quel possessif!

- Oui c'est sûr...il revient

-Vais dans l'armoire, dit Ed.

TO BE CONTINUD


	9. Chapter 8

**_Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas_**

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : OCC, UA, Yaoi

Couple : Greed+Envy mais Envy-Greed Car Envy+Edward (?)

Disclaimers: mis à part Kaina, Shadows et Amami tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**_Chapitre 8_**

Greed entra au moment ou Ed ferma l'armoire "Just on time! juste à temps!" soupira Ed. Greed quand à lui avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête tellement qu'il était grand.

-Il t'arrive quoi?

Greed s'approcha d'Envy qui avait eut l'erreur de posé cette question. Envy trembla légèrement en prévoyant quelle sorte de sort il lui réservait. D'abord le brun embrassa Envy c'était à prévoir bien sûr. puis il passa ses mains derrière le coup du vert.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Greed en profita que Envy avait sa bouche ouverte pour lui capturer sa langue. Il attrapa de ses mains les deux bouts du collier et le détacha. Envy lui lança un regard haineux. Greed caressa sa joue.

- Qu'il y a-il? demanda-il calmement.

-Tu m'énerves. Tu sais très Bien que je t'aime pas.

- Bon ben si c'est comme ça.

Greed lui rattacha le collier.

-Je ne te dirais en aucun cas ce que tu veux entendre!

- Dire que je voulais juste être gentil avec toi.

-Nan t'es pas gentil avec moi vu tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer

Greed sourit et alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire Ed profita de sa petite taille pour se fourrer dans un carton vide. Envy avait son cœur qui battait vite. Il serrait convulsivement la couverture dans son poing. Greed fouillait tout, de la simple boite en carton jusqu'a l'écharpe. Greed trouva Ed et le tira de son trou. Envy blêmit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je pense que la cave sera une jolie place pour lui!

-Je suis pas un rat. protesta Ed

- Et on s'en tape. dit Greed d'un ton froid et amer, tel que Envy n'avait jamais vu.

-Greed, lâche le! fit doucement Envy

- La belle fleur se rebelle!

-Lâche-le. dit Envy sur un ton menaçant

Greed eclata de rire.

-Ne ris pas! Pourquoi tu l'enfermerais à la cave? Il ne t'a rien fait!

Greed tourna un regard froid vers Envy.

- rien fait vraiment? Pas directement...

-Greed. Je te jure, laisse le tranquille! C'est pas sa faute à lui!

- ce n'est pas lui qui ta voler à moi peut-être?

- C'est pas sa faute à lui!! c'est MA faute!

- Amami enferme-le dans la cave!

Ed pris la parole tout doucement.

- De toute façon c'est ça que je méritais!dit-il avec un sourire triste

- parfait.

Greed donna Ed à sa sœur puis s'approcha à nouveau d'Envy. Ce dernier avait l'air prêt à verser une larme. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire Greed ne l'embrassa pas mais lui fout un coup de poing

-Enfoiré...souffla Envy

Greed rigola d'un rire sadique.

-Pourquoi tu me frappes?

- Parce que t'es con.

Greed s'en alla en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Envy se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en laissant couler une larme.

Dans la cave 

Amami laissa Ed. Et Greed descendit le voir. Ed tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard haineux celui-ci s'agenouilla devant Ed ( mais non pas le regard haineux). Ed était maintenant terrifié. Greed regarda un moment Ed. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Edward Elric c'est ça! Tu va m'aider...

-Aider à faire quoi?

- Apprends-moi à plaire à Envy et en six jours.

-Hein?!

- ta bien compris!

-Mais moi même je sais pas comment je fais!

- Alors je vais t'observer, petit rat!

Il s'en alla et ferma la porte de la cave à clé.

-Qu'il est lourd, ce type!


	10. Chapter 9

Le feu et la végétation ne s'accorde pas

Auteur : Lilouscythe

Genre : OCC, UA, Yaoi

Couple : Greed+Envy mais Envy-Greed car Envy+Edward ( ça me fait penser à une formule de math -)

Disclaimers : à part Amami, Kaina et Shadows tout les perso sont à Hiromu Arakawa

Chapitre 9

Dans la chambre

Amima était revenue. Elle avait tenté de faire bouger Envy, car celui ci ne voulais plus réagir à rien. Et bien sûr Greed rentra dans la chambre. Il s'assit près d'Envy.

- Laisse-moi t'enlever ce collier. Dit-il d'abord.

Envy étouffa une exclamation puis haussa les épaules. Greed lui retira rapidement le collier qu'il jeta par la fenêtre ouverte. Envy le regarda et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu fais ça comme ça?

- comment ça comme ça?

-Un coup tu me frappes et tu me fais plein d'horrible et le coup d'après tu donne l'impression d'être presque gentil.

- c'est parce que...

On entendit un Sifflement d'oiseau...

- ... Parce que je t'aime depuis qu'on à six ans et bien sûr toi ta jamais voulu faire attention à moi. Je veux que tu me regarde.

-Tu veux savoir quoi? Eh bah, ça se commande pas! c'est pas en changeant d'attitude que ça changera...

Greed se releva tellement vite qu'Envy failli tomber du lit

- Si tu laisse la pommade pendant trois heures tu sera guéri. dit-il avant de partir

Envy tenta de comprendre ce que Greed venait de lui dire. Il était tellement sonné. Etait-ce la fin du cauchemar? En tout cas il l'espérait. Il sourit doucement en pensant que peut-être un jour il pourrait…avec Ed...ça aussi il l'espérait. Envy regarda la porte ouvert, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escaliers Il hésita avant de descendre. Il voulu repartir mes ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il descendit les escaliers sur le genoux droit et al cheville gauche( Oh Envy tu m'imite ) Arrivé en bas, il finit par se demander s'il ne s'était rien cassé. Mais à peine avait-il eut el temps de penser ça que Greed fondait déjà sur lui.

- Tu n'a pas mal?

-Nan c'est bon. répondit-il

Greed l'aida à se relever. ( Envy t'es qu'un menteur ça fait mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Envy:Bouhou mais si que j'ai mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

-Aouch! dit-il

- Ah tu vois!

-Non je suis aveugle! railla le désormais handicapé

- Envy?

- Quoi?

- tu veux bien rester avec moi? Sans toi je ne suis rien.

-...désolé Greed. Pour l'instant, je vais rester chez MOI. fit Envy

Greed se rentra les ongles dans la peau

-Greed?arrêtes de faire ça...tu vas finir par te faire mal.

- Tu te soucie de moi?

-Non, pas vraiment, juste que je peux pas marcher et j'ai pas envie que tu me lâches parce que t'as mal à la main.

Greed regarda Envy droit dans les yeux

-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça! dit Envy

- ose me dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux que tu me hais.

Envy soupira, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit

-T'es un bon ami. Je peux pas dire que je te déteste, t'as un bon fond.

- Youpieeee.

il leva les mains et r'attrapa rapidement Envy.

-Me fais pas tomber sinon c'est mon poing dans ta gueule. Ah! une dernière chose!

- Oui? Je ferais tout pour toi

-Relâche Ed.

Il fit s'asseoir Envy et s'avança vers la cave. Envy se sentait un peu impatient. Greed ouvrit la porte. Il descendit les marches.

- Tu peux sortir nabot

-Hein? M'APPELLES PAS NABOT ESPECE DE GRAND DADAIS AUSSI CON QU'UN CRAYON A PAPIER!

Ed se leva et sortit de la cave rapidement Il vit Envy qui lui souriait, assis dans l'escaliers en face de lui.

- Il ta battu?

-Non, j suis tombé dans l'escalier...répondit Envy en se donnant une tape sur la tête.

Greed revint de la cave Il fut jaloux d'Ed pendant un petit moment. Mais quand Envy dit" on rentre maintenant?" il remarqua qu'il avait été Stupide. Stupide d'y croire. Stupide aussi d'avoir voulu son bonheur à lui au détriment de celui d'Envy, car son bonheur c'était quand Envy était bien et qu'il souriant Ed ne fut pas contre de rentrer...Comme Envy ne pouvait pas marcher, il l'y aida.

OWARI

Et voilà c'est fini

Merci pour vos lectures merci pour vos rewiews merci :

A Son Kaya Sama (chapitre 1, 4, 5)

A Tsumenookamiryu( chapitre 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9)

A Motokolove ( chapitre 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9)

A koni-chan ( chapitre 7)

A chii46(chapitre 8, 9)

Scythe viendras lire vos fics quand elle auras le temps-( Elle viendras avec son compte…)


End file.
